


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by cwgirlup75



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Mistaken Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: Inspired by this prompt - "He knew it was pointless to lie, but he couldn't bring himself to speak the truth."





	

Tom drifted slowly out of sleep, pulled toward consciousness by a need to use the restroom. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. 1:47. That meant it was after one o'clock in the morning. He smiled to himself, proud that he was old enough to tell time. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Shep or JJ, and crept across the hall to the bathroom. Daddy had shown them where everything was in this house after they got here – and anyway, he was a big boy who didn't need help. He pottied and washed his hands, thinking about their trip so far. Daddy and Papa had taken them to Disney World for Christmas, and they were having lots of fun. Ari and Z (Tom refused to call him Zeppy) had stayed behind with Mommy Dani, but Daddy said when the newest baby was born and grew up some, they'd all take a trip together. He loved Disney so far – they had ridden lots of rides together and even got to meet Mickey and Minnie, but he was most excited about Christmas in just a few hours. He stood in the hallway outside the bathroom, looking at the stairs and biting his lip. He knew he shouldn't go downstairs – when Daddy tucked them in, he told them that they had to stay in bed or Santa wouldn't come. 

But Daddy and Papa were asleep, and what if Santa got lost? This wasn't Texas, so maybe Santa needed help finding them. Tom was a good helper – he always helped his teacher, and he brought Daddy and Papa diapers when they were changing the babies. If Santa missed their house, Shep and JJ would be sad. They might even cry, and he didn't want them to cry. He nodded to himself. It was his big brother job to help Santa find them. He tip toed down the stairs as quietly as he could so Santa wouldn't hear him if he was already there. When he got to the bottom, he poked his head around the corner and almost gasped. Santa!

Tom couldn't believe his eyes. Santa was in his house! Putting presents under the tree! And – and there was Daddy, helping him. Why was Daddy there? He was supposed to be asleep upstairs with Papa. As he was wondering about this, something happened that shocked him. Daddy walked up to Santa, put his arms around him, and stood up on his toes to kiss him. On the mouth. Like married people did. Tears sprang to his eyes. Daddy wasn't supposed to kiss Santa. Daddy was only supposed to kiss Papa. He turned and fled up the stairs, jumping into the big bed he was sharing with his brother and sister. He yanked the covers over his head and thought about what he had seen.

Did Daddy not love Papa anymore? His friend Ryan at preschool had a mommy and daddy who stopped loving each other. Now Ryan had a new mommy. Tom blinked as tears began to fall. Would he get a new papa? He didn't want a new papa – he only wanted his papa. He cried himself to sleep, thoughts tumbling in his four year old brain.

He awoke a few hours later to his excited brother and sister pulling on his arms and demanding that he go downstairs with them to see what Santa had brought. He wordlessly followed them, listening to JJ exclaim over her new Shopkins and Shep make plans to cook brownies for everyone in his Easy Bake Oven. Tom had gotten a Star Wars lego set from Santa – the one he really wanted – but he refused to open it. He parked himself on the couch and scowled at the tree. As far as he was concerned, Santa was the enemy.

Jared and Jensen walked downstairs a few minutes later. Jared snagged JJ and tossed her in the air, making her squeal with delight.

“Merry Christmas, Jaybird!”, he exclaimed as he set her on the flooor. “And Merry Christmas to my best guys.”

Tom pointedly ignored Jensen, who had plopped down beside him on the couch, yawning. He went to Jared and wrapped himself around his leg. “Merry Christmas to you, Papa!”

Jensen's brows drew together in confusion. “Don't I get a Merry Christmas?”

“No.” 

Jared looked at him in surprise. “Hey buddy, are you ok?” Tom nodded against his leg.

“Then why no Merry Christmas for Daddy?”

Suddenly it was all too much for Tom. “Because he's a bad Daddy! I wish he would just go away!” With that, he turned and ran upstairs as fast as his legs would carry him, slamming the bedroom door behind him. He threw himself on the bed, wishing with all his heart that he had never seen Santa.

That was where Jared found him a few moments later, face down on the bed and sobbing. He gathered his son on his lap and rocked him, gently stroking his hair until the sobs faded away. “Hey buddy – I can't help you feel better unless you talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you.”

Tom shrugged and buried his face in Jensen's chest. Jared drew his son away far enough to look into his eyes. “Daddy is downstairs confused and upset.. He doesn't know what's wrong, and neither do I. Why do you want him to go away?”

The little boy looked down at Jared's lap and took a deep breath, gathering his nerve. “Last night, when you were sleeping, I got up to go potty. And I know you told us not to, but I snuck downstairs. But only to help! I thought Santa might get lost and not find us. But he did, cause I saw him. And I saw Daddy too! And...and...” 

His voice broke, and the tears began to fall once more. “Shhh. It's ok. And what?”

Tom pushed out the words through his tears. “I saw Daddy kiss Santa! Like the yucky way he kisses you. I didn't mean to see Papa – I promise! But he's only supposed to kiss you! He's a bad Daddy!”

Jared huggen his tearful son, mind whirling as he tried to think of how he and Jensen were going to explain. He knew it was pointless to lie – Tom would find out the truth eventually – but he couldn't bring himself to speak the truth. He just couldn't destroy the magic for his son, especially at the tender age of four.

“Tom, I want you to wait right here, ok? I need to go check on Jaybird and Sheppy, and then Daddy and I will come talk to you. Just stay here for me. Everything's going to be ok.”

Tom wiped his face with his pajama shirt. “Ok, Papa.”

Jared walked down the stairs quickly and pulled a concerned looking Jensen aside. He explained as quickly as he could what had happened, and the two men worked out what they were going to tell their son. They settled JJ and Shep with their new toys from Santa and a promise to open presents in a few minutes, then headed up to talk to the oldest.

Tom scowled and crossed his arms, turning his back on Jensen when they walked into the room. Jared sat on the bed and picked up his son, settling him in his lap. “Ok buddy, I know you're mad at Daddy, but we need to talk to you.” He gestured to Jensen to continue.

The older man joined them on the bed. “Tom, when you saw me kissing Santa last night, it wasn't really Santa. It was your Papa.”

Tom shot Jensen a look that plainly suggested he was stupid or crazy. Possibly both. “You were kissing Santa. Papa isn't Santa.”

“Tom, you're a big boy now, so I think it's time to tell you a secret. Papa is one of Santa's helpers.”

The little boy just stared at his father. “What?”

“You know Santa has helpers. Remember how we told you that the Santa at the mall was one of his helpers? Well, some helpers take pictures and some, like Papa, help deliver presents.”

Tom turned his wide eyed stare on Jared. “You're a helper, Papa? You know Santa?”

Jared smiled. “I do. And he's very happy to see what a good big brother you are. But now that you know the truth, you have another big secret to keep.”

“You mean secret like you and Daddy being married to each other and not Mommy Dani and Gen?”

The two men shared a sad look. Jensen pulled his son into his lap and hugged him tightly. “Just like that. But this is even more secret. You can't tell your brothers or sisters or anyone else. If you do, Papa won't be able to be a helper anymore. Do you understand?”

Tom nodded earnestly. “I promise Daddy! I super promise!”

Jared spoke up. “Feel better now? Ready to go open presents?”

“Yeah!”

Jared led the way downstairs. Jensen started to follow but was stopped by a tug on his hand. He knelt down and looked at his son.

“I'm sorry I said you were bad, Daddy. I love you lots. And I'm really glad you're my daddy.”

Jensen pulled Tom into a tight embrace and dropped a kiss on his messy hair. “Me too, buddy. Me too.”

THE END


End file.
